


Stellar

by AbbodonAbandon



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Trans Yagami Light, Trans boy Light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbodonAbandon/pseuds/AbbodonAbandon
Summary: After an awful falling out from Light coming out, things are finally starting to look up between Light and Sachiko. But, the more Light gets closer to her, the more off things seem.





	Stellar

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of a dream I had. Tell me what you think in the comments?

Light was drinking coffee. He was in his school clothes, with his red tie hanging loosely against his chest. The chair creaked as he leaned back, and Light hummed to himself, tapping his nails against the hard table. 

He didn't know why he was drinking the coffee. He preferred tea, really; it had a much less bitter taste, one that didn't have to be masked by so much cream and sugar. And the coffee in his hand was dark. 

A noise sounded above him, and he looked up. His mother, Sachiko, stood on the opposite side of the table, a smile stretched across her face. “Morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?”

Light blinked. His mother had stopped calling him by pet names after… He shook it off. “Perhaps she wants to start over?” He mused internally. 

“I… It was fine, I think.” Now that he focused on it, he couldn't exactly remember how his sleep was. 

“That's good. That's very good.” Sachiko still smiled at him, from her position across the table. Something very warm was in her eyes. 

“Um, how was your sleep, Mom?” Light asked to break the silence. 

“Oh, it was very wonderful, dear.” Sachiko still beamed at him. “Can I get you anything to eat?”

“Rice with pickles, please.” Light decided he quite liked his mom’s new demeanor. It was a little creepy how she kept staring at him, but anything was better than the distant coldness that she treated him with after he came out. 

As Sachiko prepared his food, Light stretched out. With surprise, he noted that the shades on the window above the sink were drawn shut. Usually, his mother preferred the soft natural light that filtered from outside. He supposed she hadn't had the time to open them. 

“The blinds are closed, Mom. Do you want me to fix that?” He was already halfway out of his seat when Sachiko stopped him. 

“No, dear; I'm not feeling all that well, and the light was hurting my eyes.” Was her quick reply. A grimace seemed to weigh down her face. 

Light frowned. “And you're still on your feet? What kind of… child am I? Here, let me help!”

Showing no signs of protest as Light took the food from her, Sachiko followed Light back to the table. 

“Um, do you want some too, Mom?” Light asked as he prepared the rice. 

Sachiko shook her head. “Oh, I'm quite fine with just you, dear.” She seated herself at the table, across from him. 

Light shrugged, turning back to his rice. The pickles would add a nice dash of flavor to it, but as his stomach gurgled he realized he wanted something more filling. 

“Is something the matter?” 

Light blinked. “I… Don't worry about it, ok?” He had already stood up. 

The smile on Sachiko’s face seemed to grow fixed in place. “No, Light. Please tell me.” 

Light sighed. “It could be worse. So much worse.” He reminded himself internally. 

Stooping over Sachiko, he kissed her forehead. “It's just my breakfast, Mom. I think I’ll get an egg to put on it too.”

A hand grabbed at the hem of his school shirt. “Let me get it, sweetie. Your Mother is feeling better now, and she wants to do this for you.”

Light blinked. “I would rather do it myself; I don't want you straining yourself!”

A deep grimace was on Sachiko’s face, pulling at the corners of her lips until they drooped, as Light opened the door of the refrigerator. 

The fridge lay starkly empty. “Mom? Did… why is the fridge empty?”

“The refrigerator? … There was something rotten, and I had to clean it.”

“So you threw everything out?” Then why did she not tell him they didn't have eggs…

“I- check the back drawer for the eggs, there should still be some in there.”

Light nodded to himself. Indeed, one lone egg sat in the back drawer of the fridge. Scooping it up, he carried it back to his rice and added it in.

After he was done preparing it, he sat back down at his place at the table. Sachiko had resumed her intense smiling from before. 

“What do you want to do after breakfast, son?”

Lighto blinked. And blinked again. Had she just called him…

“S-son?”

“Yes. What else would you be?” Her hand reached across to gently squeeze his, finger slowly tracing the inside of his palm. 

“U-uhm… But don't I have school?” He was in his school uniform, after all. Suddenly, he realized he didn't even know what day it was. His fingers curled against his pant leg, and he felt his heart shudder. 

“No; it was cancelled. Now, would you like to watch TV with me? Maybe you can lie back against me, and-”

“You said you were feeling better, right Mom?” Light interjected. He kept himself neutral as he waited for her response. 

“... I did, yes.” The smile turned plastic. “All the more reason to go watch TV now-”

“So can I open the blinds, please? It's kinda dark in here, and I like seeing the sky.”

“Don't be silly, Sweetie. Son. Do you want your poor Mother to get sick again?”

Light’s eyes narrowed. “Fine. Let's watch TV.” He stood, then, patting at the off-feeling fabric of his pant legs. Sachiko stood with him. 

Light grabbed his plate, bringing it over to the sink. He turned the faucet on, and ran the hot water over the dishes. His heart pounded in his ears. “By the way, Mama, where are Dad and Sayu?”

“A father-daughter outing; He took the time off, and I wanted them to leave you with me.” Sachiko sounded pleased. 

“Dad doesn't take time off, ‘Sachiko’.” Light said quietly. Behind him, he could feel the whole room freeze. 

“Wh-what do you mean, Light?”

“You're not my real Mother.” Swiftly, before Sachiko, before whatever thing had tried to mimic his mother, could stop him, Light yanked open the blinds. His eyes squeezed shut in reflex. “Please let me see the backyard.” He whispered. 

Slowly, he opened them to- Nothing. Only bright stars, swirling into a never ending blackness, greeted him.


End file.
